Braniath Oakenwreath
General Information Hailing from Dázkla, Braniath is a Fytáli member of the Guild of El'yssi. In person, he comes off as rather disinterested in the affairs of others. Predominantly, he bides the time by himself while others converse, yet still emits a sense of awareness. He is slight in stature, not appearing to be overtly muscular. His hair is of a rusty brown hue and his eyes are a shade of olive green. His history is mysterious and mostly unknown. However, there does exist artifacts left over from his adolescence, giving readers an insight into the past of this enigmatic young man. In the near future, they shall be revealed. Character Information '''Appearance''' In general, Braniath’s facial shape is characterized by an angular and handsome, albeit somewhat rugged, quality. His cheekbones are perched high on his face, appearing quite defined since his cheek and jowl below are both rather slender. Lending to his air of tautness, Braniath’s chin is rather ‘V’ shaped, ending in a well-chiseled point. Although he prefers to be clean-shaven, Braniath sometimes goes weeks, perhaps months, without shaving due to the solitary nature of his life. Of his individual features, his nose, while rather large and long, is sculpted enough that it does not appear excessive. Below this is a wide mouth with sufficiently full lips. His eyes above, which are spaced a considerable distance apart, are of a yellow-green coloration, tending to be quite mercurial depending on the lighting conditions. They are almond-shaped and slightly angled downwards, adding to the sense of sharpness and upward momentum that many find apparent in his facial structure. Framing the emerald emanating from his eyes is a prominent, almost jutting, brow. Per the general theme of Braniath’s appearance, his brows are quite angular, imbuing his expression with a shade of constant skepticism or disconcertment. His forehead is rather expansive, crowned by a prominent widow’s peak and halo of ochre brown. His hair, which is medium length, is usually pulled into a messy half ponytail reaching to the point just above his shoulders. The individual strands themselves are thin so that Braniath’s locks are quite wispy when he moves. Although he tries to contain the coif within the ponytail, the young man can often be seen exasperatedly combing stray hairs behind his conspicuous, pointed ears. Standing 5’7” at full height, Braniath is a less than intimidating figure. His body tends to be rather lithe with well-defined musculature simply due to the lack of apparent body fat. His tanned skin would appear quite normal except for the strange floral patterns tracing up and down his arms, legs, chest, and back. At first glance, these aberrations, which mimic the form of leaves, vines, and various flowers, would appear to be some sort of tattoo or body marking. Upon closer inspection, however, one would see that they are slightly raised areas imbedded within Braniath’s skin. This decorative network comprises the integument with the highest concentration of chloroplasts that enables Braniath to perform photosynthesis. '''Personality''' Considering the solitary nature of Braniath’s lifestyle, one might be surprised to find that this young Fytáli man is quite adept in the art of speech craft. Sharp-witted, caustic, and somewhat cynical, Braniath would appear to most as an aloof individual. However, this disinterested nature should not be confused with an ignorance of all the nuance and subtlety inherent in social interaction. On the contrary, when he does deign to engage with those around him, Braniath exhibits a thorough understanding and keen perception of the mental goings-on of others. This is not any sort of arcane trickery, but rather a result of Braniath’s hypersensitivity to the nonverbal cues of those around him. As a Fytáli, Braniath’s connection to the energy networks of living things is not limited to plant-based life. Obviously, higher forms of intelligence, such as humans and animals, are much more individually complex than the expansive energy networks of the forest. Nonetheless, they are intimately connected to the flow of energy within and around them, allowing Braniath subtle insights into the best ways to interact with each individual he comes across. This apparent connection to living beings would suggest that Braniath has an underlying warm or caring disposition, but that remains to be seen underneath a veil of studied indifference. Trinity Arts '''Orientation''' '''Skills''' =